virtual number 8
by gleekylauren
Summary: robbie is back, again.
1. Robbie  1 Georgia  0

**Monday 12th september**

i can't believe it's september all ready it seems like 5 minutes ago i was with Dave on the beach

**5 seconds later**

i wish i was with Dave on the beach

**3 seconds later**

doing number 6. and possibly 7

**5 minutes later**

"georgia, you'll be late to school"

great, mum's up.

**3 seconds later**

why can't she just wait till i've gone she'll tell me my skirts too short

**2 seconds later**

better pull it down a tad

**4 seconds later**

god i look like a nun

* * *

><p><strong>At school 9:45 am<strong>

All i can think about is Dave he's not even my boyfriend anymore

**3 minutes later**

why did robbie have to ruin everything

**2 seconds later**

again!

**10 minutes later**

i mean, one minutes im in snogger heaven with Dave and the all of a sudden, BAM. robbie 1 - georgia 0

**3 minutes later**

it's not like i ment to kiss robbie he made me ...with his rosy lips and cute smile

**2 seconds later**

what am i saying? i love Dave

**2 seconds later**

...i think

* * *

><p><strong>6:35pm<strong>

noone's home. noone's rang. not even robbie..or dave.

**2 seconds later**

maybe i should call dave. tell him im sorry again and stuff

**3 seconds**

he'd just hang up on me again

**2 minutes later**

phone rang.

should i answer? ahhhh...erm..er oh god.

**2 seconds later**

"hello?"  
>"hi"<p>

**4 seconds later**

oh god, it's dave.

"i'm really sorry dave"

**2 seconds later**

...**  
><strong>

**2 seconds later**

**...  
><strong>

**2 seconds later**

**...  
><strong>

**2 seconds later**

the silence is never ending!

"dave..?"  
>"yeah?"<br>"i'm sorry"

**5 minutes later**

ive been on the phone to noone for what seems like forever. i wish he'd just say something.

would it be bad if i hung up?

yea, i think it would i'll just sit here some more.


	2. Boys are like sharks

**Wednesday 14th sept**

**3:40pm**

"so do you think dave will ever forgive me for y'know, kissing robbie?"

" Georgia, boys are like sharks. if they don't keep swimming, they'll die"

"Rosie, how is that -at all- related to dave?"

"well, you know. he's gotta keep moving on or he'll die of loneliness"

"so what he's gonna move on from me? or forgive me?"

"georgia i can't tell you everything"

Rosie is such an idiot sometimes.

**3 seconds later**

"georgiaaa, why _did_ you snog robbie?" (Ellen)

"Ellen, i didn't snog robbie. he kissed me. and dave walked in."

"But you must have been doing something to make him kiss you. were you waving our nungas around again?" (Jas)

"No jas. i was not waving my nungas around. who do you think i am!"

"im only saying. robbie told tom that you used to do it alot when you were together"

* * *

><p><strong>4:00pm at the park<strong>

the boys are playing footy. dave's not there.

"i thought dave never misses football matches?" (Ellen)

"Georgia must have messed him up like she does everyone" (jas)

oh do remind me why im friends with her.

**10 minutes later**

"is that dave?" (Gee)

"oh my god. it is" (rosie)

**2 minutes later**

Dave has spotted me. he staring right at me. i looked at him. he looked away.

"i need to talk to him"

"i dont think thats a good idea" (jas)

"i dont care what you think right now jas"

**3 minutes later**

"dave?"

"im busy"

" dave we need to talk"

"georgia, i dont _want_ to talk to you"

* * *

><p><strong>8:30pm at home<strong>

mum and dad have taken libby to grandads. jas is coming over.

**15 minutes later**

door bell rang

"hey jas i was..."

it's not jas. it's robbie.

"robbie what are you doing here?"

"ive come to say im sorry, i shouldnt have kissed you. lindsay's gonna freak when she finds out"

"your still with lindsay?"

"well, yea"

"then why did you kiss me?"

"come on georgia, you know you wanted to just as much as i did. dont try denying it. daves hurting now but he'll get over it. "

* * *

><p><strong>35 minutes later<strong>

"so, robbie came round?"

"yes jas, and he's still with lindsay!"

" tom said he's thinking of dumping her though."

" i want dave remember?"

"i think that ship has sailed"

**5 seconds later**

has it? sailed? i hope not, i've brought a ticket!


End file.
